With You
by Megi Keishii
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Naruto and Sakura have been going out for six months, and Naruto loved it but he finds out what Sakura has been doing behind his back. So he breaks up with her by a song. Song is 'One More Day' by Diamond Rio


Title: With You

Rating: K

Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Naruto and Sakura have been going out for six months, and Naruto loved it but he finds out what Sakura has been doing behind his back. So he breaks up with her by a song. Song is 'One More Day' by Diamond Rio

_Both are singing_

* * *

He went into the bar that night, after months of leaving it. But he figured since it all started here, it might as well end here.

"Hey, haven't seen you here in months! How's the couple life treating you?" asked the dark haired bartender, who had in blue streaks in this time. She noticed that her used-to be regular was down. "C'mon and sit down, and have a drink on the house while you tell Nee-chan what's wrong. Still like your Sakura Blossom Margarita on the rocks?"

"Just give me some shots of whiskey, onegai." Said the man, sitting at the bar, running his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair, and watching his girlfriend of six months to go hang with some of her friends. Soon he looked at the drink that 'Nee-chan' served him. It didn't look like a shot glass filled with whiskey.

"What's this?" he asked, looked at the glass what was filled with rock ice, and what looked like light colored whiskey.

"It's a drink that my grandfather liked to drink. It's called a sniffter. Two parts whiskey, and one part water." Said the bartender. "You usually have these to have long conversations with while 'sniffing' the drink. He would have it everyday after work with his construction company. Grandfather and the other workers would all come in and sit around in a table and just have a nice long talk." She continued, making herself one.

"It's more enjoyable when you have someone with a listening ear and having the same drink."

"You know just what to do to get a guy relaxed." He said with a small smile, and taking a small sip of the sniffter.

"Meh. You should know, my first boyfriend was horrible. In fact I wouldn't even call him my first boyfriend but in the relationship terms. I guess you could call him that. We first started dating in the fifth grade-"

"In the fifth grade?" the man asked.

"Yeah, go figure. I was in the lunch line, and our art teacher comes up and hands me a note. It said 'I think that you're cute, wanna do something Friday after school?' I shall leave the name out for safety reasons. But I told the dude that I had piano lessons that day. Long story short, we just 'fell apart' so to speak. It wasn't until the sixth grade that I found out it was a dare."

"Wow, that sucked."

"Tell me about it, but if you really want bad horrible date stories, it would be my 'official fling'. But I'm not the one on the other side of the counter. What's your beef?"

"You know that girl that I was dating?"

"Chiyo?"

"That's Sasori's grandmother… but I'm talking about Sakura."

"Told you that I was bad with names."

"Anyways, I found her screwing with her ex-boyfriend, in my room. On my bed."

"Told ya if I couldn't remember the chick's name you shouldn't date her, but kay ser sa, ser sa. But I can tell that you need something else." Said Nee-san.

"I would like for you to put me on the list."

Nee-san quirked her eyebrow, "The List? Wow, she screwed you up good. I got an opening with a piano player, would that be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Great, you're up in five." Said Nee-san, and then called up a girl with long, dark and pretty eyes. "Hey chicka, I found you a guitar!"

"T-T-Thank-you N-N-Nee-san." Said the girl when she came over.

"You're welcome, now skidaddle to the back room where you guys can practice for five." Said Nee-san.

"Hey, Nee-san! I bet I got your name this time!" said a random customer.

"Try me!"

The two musicians left the bar and into the back room where Nee-san allowed people to practice. The blonde turned to girl, "Name's Naruto, what's yours Sweetheart?"

"H-H-Hinata." She said quietly.

"Cute name, Sweetheart."

Hinata glanced at the blonde haired man with six whiskers across his face. "W-W-Why do you have w-w-w-whiskers?" she asked shyly, going over the rhythm that he gave her.

"What do you think they are? Birthmarks? Tattoos? Make-up?" He asked.

Before Hinata got a chance to say anything, Nee-san came in the back and said it was their turn.

"Hello all you friendly faces in the crowd! Name's Naruto and Sweetheart back there at the keyboard is Hinata! Now, most of you know me, I used to frequent this bar, all until I met my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno! Who here remembers?" said Naruto, sitting on the stool.

There were shouts and jeers in the crowd.

"Now, this song is dedicated to my girlfriend, for I have a message for her. I'm breaking up with you." He said, and started to play with Hinata following along.

"Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me,  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you

_One more day__One more time  
_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
_But then again  
__I know what it would do  
__Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
I'd unplug the telephone  
Keep the T.V. off  
_I'd hold you ever second  
__Say a million-I love you's  
_That's what I'd do. With one more day with you

_One more day  
__One more time  
_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
_But then again  
__I know what it would  
__Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

_One more day  
__One more time  
_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisified  
_But then again  
__I know what it would do  
__Leave me wishing still, for one more day  
_

_Leave me wishing for one more day  
__Leave me wishing for one more day  
_With you. "

They finished singing, and Sakura was up by Naruto in an instant.

What Sakura did next was something that no one would imagine. She slapped him.

"How dare you humiliate me in front of all of these people!" she screamed at him.

"I humiliate you? It you who humiliated me, by sleeping with Sasuke in my house!" He said to her.

"Tootsie Roll," rang out Nee-san. "You are banned from this bar."

"Tootsie Roll?" screamed out Sakrua, "You can't kick me out of here!"

"Isn't that your name? And yes I can, Claire or whatever your name is. Bai bai." Said Nee-san as she watched the pink haired chick get jeered out of the club.

"W-W-Would you like a d-d-drink?" quietly asked Hinata who came to stand by Naruto.

Naruto faintly smiled, "Yeah, I would like that Sweetheart."


End file.
